


Slowly... and then all at once

by zap4612



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beronica x quote, Beronica x tfios quote, Betty Cooper Loves Veronica Lodge, Endgame Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, F/F, Veronica Lodge Loves Betty Cooper, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap4612/pseuds/zap4612
Summary: Betty fell in love with Veronica the way you fall asleep.  Slowly and then all at once.  Beronica one-shot.





	Slowly... and then all at once

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever seen or read The Fault In Our Stars by John Green, you know it is full of really good quotes. One of my favorites is "I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.” So, here's a quick Beronica one-shot, based on that quote. Also, feel free to give me prompts and suggestions! I love hearing your ideas and love to write one-shots. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.

Betty fell in love with Veronica the way you fall asleep. Slowly and then all at once. It was the small things Veronica did that had Betty head over heels. The way Veronica bit her thumbnail when she was concentrating or the way she would twirl her hair around her finger when she was bored. The blonde adored the way she would always fall asleep before the end of a movie, usually on her shoulder. It was things like this that had Betty madly in love with her. The worst part was, Veronica didn’t realize what effect she had on Betty, leaving Betty to wonder if Veronica felt the same way about her.

\---

Veronica was a complete sap around Betty. Any stress or tension she felt would melt away as soon as she saw her. To Veronica, Betty’s shoulder was the best place to nap and the perfect excuse to have physical contact with the blonde. Veronica Lodge had fallen for Betty Cooper. Hard. But she was almost positive Betty didn’t feel the same way. Almost.

\---

After a particularly long River Vixens practice, Veronica and Betty were both exhausted. Veronica sat on the bench in the locker room, leaning back against the cool metal lockers. Betty perched on the edge next to her.

“You up for going to Pop’s?” Betty asked casually.

As much as Veronica would have loved a chocolate milkshake, she was ready to collapse and sleep.

“I’m super tired. How ‘bout a movie at your place?”

Betty nodded, picking up her bag. Neither of them even bothered to change out of their practice uniforms. They rode to the Cooper’s residence in a tired silence. Luckily, the house the was empty when they got there. Veronica made herself right at home, dropping her bag by the door and kicking off her shoes. Betty dropped onto the couch, throwing her feet up on the coffee table. What Veronica did next threw Betty for a loop. Veronica slid over the back of the couch, her head landing perfectly in Betty’s lap. Betty almost choked on air. Sure Veronica had slept on her shoulder before, but this was different. Veronica seemed unphased. There was a good thirty seconds before Veronica’s breathing evened out and she was fast asleep. And that was Betty’s all at once. She was in love with Veronica. She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. Betty leaned over, grabbing the tv remote, turning it on low. She was too distracted by the peaceful expression on Veronica’s face to focus on the tv. She propped her elbow on the arm of the couch, resting her head on her hand. With her other hand, she gently played with the ends of Veronica’s hair. She wished this moment could last forever.

\---

Around 7, Veronica stirred, causing Betty to look down at her. The raven-haired girl turned her head to look up.

“What time is it?” Veronica mumbled, eyes still fighting the light.

Betty glanced at her phone.

“7:15.”

Veronica gave a small yawn before replying.

“Wow, sorry B.”

“For what?” Betty tilted her head.

“Because you asked to hang out and I just slept for five hours.”

A small smile pulled at Betty’s lips.

“It’s fine. Really.” Betty assured her.

Veronica could have slept all night for all Betty was concerned.

“Also, I’m shocked your mom hasn’t kicked me out yet.” Veronica joked.

“She was home for like two minutes before she left again, muttering about some big story. To be honest, I don’t even think she noticed you were here.”

“I mean, that’s fine, I was having a nice nap.” Veronica shrugged.

Not being kicked out by Alice Cooper was always a win to her.

“Can five hours still be considered a ‘nap?’ Because at the point, you may as well be sleeping all night.” Betty teased.

“Just stop being so comfy Cooper, then we wouldn’t have this problem.” Veronica laughed.

“Excuse me, you laid on me! This was all your doing!” Betty exclaimed, giggling.

“Like I said… just stop being so comfy Cooper, then we wouldn’t have this problem.”

Betty rolled her eyes. It was around 10 pm when Veronica pushed herself off Betty and went home. Betty quickly texted Kevin.

_Betty says: Kevin, I need to tell you something that you have to keep a secret_

Kevin texted back a few moments later.

_Kevin says: Ok, what’s up_

_Betty says: I’m… I’m in love with Veronica_

_Kevin says: Am I supposed to be shocked by that?_

_Betty says: Uh…_ idk

 _Kevin says: Well_ im _not. I saw_ Beronica _coming before you even did_

 _Betty says: You’ve already given us a ship name…_ rlly _Kev_

 _Kevin says: Duh,_ ive _been shipping_ Beronica _since day one_

_Betty says: Anyways, I just don’t know how to tell her_

_Kevin says: Just be honest with her. Veronica’s head over heels for you_

_Betty says: You don’t know that_

_Kevin says: Oh trust me, I know._ Beronica _is endgame. Plus you’ve already kissed, so you’re like halfway there_

_Betty says: How’d you find out about that…_

_Kevin says: I never reveal my sources_

\---

One quiet Friday night, Veronica had assumed her now normal position in Betty’s lap, scrolling through her phone while Betty read. Betty snuck a glance down at Veronica. Her slightly messy dark hair was fanned across Betty’s legs, the light from her phone casting a dull glow across her face. She’d been trying to find a good moment to tell Veronica how she felt. Now seemed like as good as a time as any. She closed her book and set it down.

“Veronica, there’s something important I have to tell you.”

Veronica put her phone down, sitting up to look at Betty properly.

“Sure, what’s up.”

Betty looked down at her lap. It almost felt weird without the weight of Veronica’s head. She’d grown used to it. She looked back up at Veronica.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you this for a while, so I’m just gonna say it.”

Betty took a deep breath before continuing.

“Veronica Lodge… I’m in love with you.”

Veronica’s whole world stopped. Did she hear Betty right? Her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her? No, Betty just said that. Veronica felt her cheeks grow hot but before she could stop herself, she was leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Betty’s neck. Veronica pressed her lips to the blondes. Betty was shocked at first but fell into the moment. She laced her fingers through Veronica’s hair, drawing her closer. Betty pulled back slightly.

“I’ll take that as your into me.” Betty giggled.

“Just kiss me you dork.” Veronica closed the short distance between them.


End file.
